Together Now
by Anoli1
Summary: AU Lit-fic. Two people, both feeling all alone and confused make a decision. For now a 1 pt.er, if inspiration strikes me I may add more. ***A/N ADDED!!***
1. Together Now

**Title: **Together Now

**Summary: **Two people, both feeling all alone and confused make a decision.

Will the one save the other?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my discman and stereo.

Rory and Jess belong to the WB and A-SP.

The song is "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne

**A/N: **This story contains a suggestions of suicide.

I have no experience on the subject, the story just popped in my head after hearing "I'm with you".

So if for some reason the subject has special meaning for you, I advise you not to read.

Also, please note, English isn't my native language.

I only have it (offcially) for 2 years now, so there'll probably be some grammatical errors.

If somebody would want to read the story and correct the errors and then send that version to me, please PM me.

Here comes the story:

---~~**~~--

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here, by now _

It was night-time in New York City.

Rory Gilmore was staring in the distance.

She was standing on a random bridge, thinking about how she could've become the person she was at that very moment.

When she had left Stars-Hollow, she had a dream.

A big dream.

Now, after 4 years of Harvard, one of the most prestigious schools in the world, and 2 years of endless job-interviews, she still hadn't set one step in the direction of realising that dream.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Her crappy apartment, good meant advice of her mother, the pityful looks of the Stars-Hollow residents whenever she visited Lorelai.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

Not on top of her own disappointment and self-loathing.

So she wouldn't.

After tonight she would never have to hear the words 'just keep trying, sweetie', ever again.

Tonight, she would end it.

--~~**~~--

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's, no sound _

Jess Mariano was walking aimlessly through New York.

His footsteps hardly made a sound on the wet pavement.

His clothes were soaked.

He had been walking in the rain for the past few hours, trying to clear his head.

Tonight he realised it just wasn't enough.

For the past few years, his life had been empty.

The little money he made on various jobs was nearly enough to keep him alive.

He could live with that.

He did so all his live.

But he also lost contact with most of his old friends.

Some were in jail, others left NYC in search of something better than the streetlife.

Sometimes he wished he could too.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't leave New York.

He loved this city too much.

Walking in the rain he decided it was gonna have to change.

He didn't know how or what, but het would change.

Jess looked up and saw where his feet had taken him.

The bridge.

His bridge.

He smiled.

--~~**~~--

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

Rory shuffled her feet.

Taking a deep breat, she climbed up the rail.

She stretched her legs and used her arms to steady herself.

Slowly she looked down.

She saw the water streaming below her.

She also noticed how high this bridge actually was.

She closed her eyes an tried to calm her pounding heart.

--~~**~~--

_I'm looking for a place_

_searching for a face _

_Is anybody here, I know _

_Cause nothings going right _

_and everythings a mess _

_and no one likes to be, alone _

Jess walked further on the bridge.

In the distance he saw a figure standing on the rail.

He felt his stomach turn over.

He forced his feet to walk faster, still making no sound.

As he came closer he saw it was a girl.

Or actually a young woman.

A few feet away from her he stopped walking and studied her face.

He saw alot of emotions cross her face.

Sadness, anger, disappointment, hurt, regret, fear.

She looked down.

Her head shot up very fast.

A faint smile crossed his handsome features.

Maybe he could save her….

--~~**~~--

Rory looked down again but jerked her head up very fast.

It seemed to get higher everytime she looked down.

"Pretty high, isn't it?"

Rory's eyes shot open at the sound of a voice.

She slowly turned her head and saw a man of about her age standing a few feet away from her.

He had a faint smile of his face.

"E-e-e-xcuse me?" Rory asked stuttering.

"I said, pretty high isn't it?" the man repeated.

"I-i-i guess…."

The man stepped closer.

She could now see his face in the faint light of the lanterns on the bridge.

He looked good.

Their eyes met and theire gaze locked immediately.

They stood there, getting lost in eachothers eyes.

Hers a bright color of blue.

His a warm brown.

Time stood still.

--~~**--~~

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

Both opened their mouths, but neither could manage to bring out a single sound.

It was like the wheel of fortune had just tumbled and they were on top of it.

Jess found his voice first.

"Do you wanna go for a cup of coffee?" he asked slowly, trying to find the right words as if he never spoke before.

Rory felt the corners of her mouth curl up.

"I'd love to."

He held out his hand and she took it.

Carefully she stepped of the rail and onto the bridge.

They didn't know eachother, but that didn't matter.

They weren't alone anymore.

They were together now.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_but I…….I'm with you _

--~~**~~--

Well, that was it.

I hope you liked it……….


	2. AN

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed.

Some of you have been asking for me to continue but I don't think I'll do that.

As said before, this story just popped in my head and I don't have any ideas how to continue it.

If anyone else does have inspiration and would like to write a sequel, please do.

Just let me know when you have posted it.


End file.
